The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe thyrsiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fantastic’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Kalanchoe thyrsiflora, not patented. The new Kalanchoe plant was discovered by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of the parent selection on Jul. 27, 2007 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Waimanalo, Hi. since Aug. 15, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.